baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Coran
Coran jest elfem pochodzącym z Tethyru, jest on dwuklasowcem - wojownik/złodziej. Coran twierdzi iż jest uczciwym złodziejem, który okrada tylko bogatych i gdy zbierze odpowiednią sumę by założyć własny biznes to z tym skończy. Osobowość Coran jest osobą bardzo sympatyczną, starającą się znaleźć łatwy zarobek i utworzyć własny biznes. Oczekuje okazji, w której zdobędzie nieco pieniędzy. Zauroczony urodą Safany próbuje zabiegać o jej względy z miernym skutkiem. Jednak do otaczających go kompanów jest miły i pomocny. Baldur's Gate Można go spotkać w Kniei Otulisko na moście na północy lokacji. Przebywa on tam gdyż chce zapolować na wyvernę, gdyż w Beregost płacą uczciwą sumę za zabicie wywerny. Mając również Safanę w drużynie można dostrzec zainteresowanie Corana jej osobą. Na obecność Viconii w drużynie również zareaguje pozytywnie. Wyspecjalizowanie BG1 *Łuki +++ *Duże miecze ++ Wyspecjalizowanie BG1:EE *Długie miecze ++ *Długie łuki +++ Zdolności złodziejskie BG1 *Otwieranie zamków: 60% *Krycie się: 78% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 20% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 40% Zdolności złodziejskie BG1:EE *Otwieranie zamków: 70% *Wykrywanie pułapek: 20% *Kradzież kieszonkowa: 40% *Ciche chodzenie: 83% *Krycie się w cieniu: 33% *Wykrycie iluzji: 0% *Zastawianie pułapek: 15% Ekwipunek *Skórzana zbroja *Długi miecz *Długi łuk *20 strzał Zadania poboczne *Polowanie na wywerny - zadanie, które można wykonać bez przyjmowania Corana do drużyny. Biografia: Zapytany o przeszłość, Coran wyjawił, że pochodzi z lasu Tethyr. Ma wspaniałe wspomnienia z rodzinnych stron, ale nie przepadał za toczącym się tam spokojnym życiem. Wyruszył więc do Wrót Baldura, w poszukiwaniu bogactwa, potęgi i szacunku. Mając tylko miedziaka przy duszy, zajął się złodziejstwem, okradał jednak tylko tych, których uważał za wystarczająco bogatych, by mogli się podzielić. Obiecywał sobie, że rzuci tę robotę, kiedy tylko zdobędzie wystarczająco dużo złota do rozkręcenia własnego interesu. Niestety szybko polubił nowy styl życia i z podnieceniem czekał na każdą nową mrożącą krew w żyłach ucieczkę, niebezpieczne włamanie czy piękną kobietę. Co pewien czas musiał opuszczać miasto "na chwilę", znikać w dzikich ostępach i czekać aż sprawa przycichnie, a jego imię zostanie choć trochę zapomniane. Jego ostatni ucieczka to najwyraźniej wynik związku z czarodziejką Brielbarą. Jak ostatni głupiec dań się złapać na uwodzeniu członkini Rycerzy Jednorożca i musiał zniknąć, unikając gniewu zazdrosnych magów. Relacje * Coran będzie flirtował z Dynaheir. Czarodziejka go spławi. * Shar-Teel nienawidzi Corana. Próbuje on z nią flirtować, jednak mu to nie wychodzi. * Coranowi podoba się głównie Safana. Jego flirty zawodzą, jednak kobieta również skrycie coś do niego czuje. * Faldorn uważa, że Coran bardziej szanuje przyrodę niż reszta członków drużyny. Lubi go i szanuje. * Jaheira ignoruje zaloty Corana. * Coran próbuje zagadać do Branwen. Bezskutecznie * Coran próbuje flirtować ze Skie. Kobieta będzie wzburzona * Tiax nie cierpi Corana, ale łucznik się tym nie przejmuje. * Viconia ciepło przyjmuje komplementy Corana, ale daje mu znać że jest słabym naziemcem. Coran znosi to z powagą i stara się o nią bez przerwy. * Między Coranem a Kagainem może dojść do walki. Rozgrywka/Gameplay Coran to zdecydowanie i bez wątpliwości najlepszy łucznik w całej sadze. Przerasta nawet Kivana. Z rękawicami siły Ręce Takkoka ''to prawdziwa potęga. Wadą jest, że dołączyć go można dopiero w Kniei Otulisko. Używając korzyści jakie płyną z jego podklasy może być z niego również dobry w Kryciu się w Cieniu skrytobójca. Cytaty *"Hola, wędrowcy! Zatrzymajcie się na chwilę." *"Masz najpiękniejsze… eee… oczy." *"Mój wzrok nigdy wcześniej nie spoczął na piękniejszej dziewczynie." *"Myślę, że wszyscy zasłużyliśmy na solidnego klapsa." *"Nad spokój zawsze przedkładam burzę." *"Nie sądzę, żeby to było dowcipne." *"Ostatnio, Safano, nieustannie o tobie rozmyślam. Przeszkadza mi to w robocie…" *"Przyznaj, Safano, że bywają chwile, kiedy ci się podobam." *"Sądzę, że moje nowe obowiązki dostarczą mi sporo uciechy." *"Ta awantura wymknęła się spod kontroli." *"Wielkie niebezpieczeństwa kryją w sobie wielki urok." *"Życie to przygody lub pustka." Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Coran występuje w dodatku jako cameo. Pojawia się w gospodzie ''Elfia Pieśń we Wrotach Baldura. Chce poderwać Safanę, ale nie daje rady. Poproszony o przyłączenie w podróży do Zamku Smoczego Oblężenia odmawia twierdząc, iż ma ważniejsze sprawy. Baldur's Gate 2 Można go spotkać w lesie Tethir, gdzie prosi o pomocą w uwolnieniu Safany z rąk wilkołaków, które ją porwały. Jak się okazuje Safana sprzymierzyła się z tymi stworzeniami w celu zdobycia nagrody za naszą główną postać. Safana ginie z rąk Lanfeara - przywódcy wilkołaków, a Coran staje do walki wraz z drużyną. Może on zginąć w tej walce i ma przy sobie Skórzany pancerz +1, Miecz krótki +1 oraz Pociski +2. Jeśli przeżyje odejdzie i już go nie zobaczymy. Występowanie *Baldur's Gate (gra) *Baldur’s Gate: Opowieści z Wybrzeża Mieczy *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate II: Cienie Amn (gra) (Postać poboczna) Kategoria:Elfy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Dwuklasowcy Kategoria:Towarzysze BG:1 Kategoria:NPC